Un petit quelque chose
by Snakky-strikes-back
Summary: Lorsque Harry Potter se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement, ce soir-là, il s'attendait à ouvrir au livreur de pizzas. Il se retrouva ahuri devant ce qui semblait être un livreur de bébé. Un livreur bien blond, et bien embarassé. OneShot
1. Chapter 1

**Je déteste l'idée de me lever tôt demain matin. **

**OoO**

Lorsque Harry Potter se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement, ce soir-là, il s'attendait à ouvrir au livreur de pizzas.

Il se retrouva ahuri devant ce qui semblait être un livreur de bébé. Un livreur bien blond, et bien embarassé.

"Malefoy?"

"Potter, je t'en supplie, je n'ai pas d'autre alternative, et crois-moi, ça me rend malade de te demander de me laisser entrer." Bredouilla le Serpentard d'une voix à mi chemin entre la supplique et l'ordre.

Le jeune diplômé de l'Académie de la Brigade Internationale des Aurors cligna des yeux. Malefoy tenait bien au creux de ses bras une couverture de velours cramoisi râpée et sale, dans laquelle dormait à poings fermés un petit môme aux joues rondes et pâles.

Il s'écarta immédiatement de l'entrée, de façon à laisser le pire spécimen d'égoïsme entrer, bien qu'en aucune manière il n'eut eu la volonté de céder. Seul le nourisson l'avait touché.

Malefoy sourit, baissa la tête pour cacher ce piteux sourire, et entra. Il était maigre, et voûté. Ces yeux d'acier s'étaient émoussés, peut-être même étaient-ils plus humbles sous le néon criard de la lampe suspendue au mur devant lui. Une barbe de quelques jours fleurissait sur ses joues hâves, hostile aux règles d'hygiène édictées par la maison Malefoy. Ses mains tremblaient, comme s'il était ivre, et ses vêtements étaient en mauvais état.

"Tu veux un café?" demanda maladroitement Harry, les yeux rivés sur cette barbe naissante dont il devinait l'aigreur au toucher.

"Oui." Fit Drago après s'être éclairci la gorge.

Il s'avança jusqu'au salon et sa tête pivota à droite et à gauche dans une contemplation muette de l'inerte intérieur. Ca et là, des manuels de procédures, de pratique élémentaire des mouvements de base face à un ennemi embusqué, d'éthique immédiate, et des cigarettes, entassées dans un cendrier de verre, des bouteilles de boissons énergisantes, un carton vide de lait, quelques miettes de biscuits, un journal déplié, un ouvre-boîte et un disque de Ravel... Tout cela sur une table basse, autour de laquelle se tenaient un canapé vieilli, qui sentait le poisson, un grande armoire vernie, une lampe halogène et un ficus.

"Ca t'a réussi de quitter Poudlard sans tes BUSES, Potter..." commenta le blond, le paquet dans ses bras comme une boîte de pizza.

Harry serra les poings et préféra se retirer dans la cuisine où il pourrait préparer un café en paix. Les sarcasmes venaient de s'introduire chez lui, en dépit de cette petite chose pitoyable enveloppée dans une vieille couverture.

Quand il revint, son esprit ressassait encore les mots de son ennemi d'enfance. Il ruminait quelques répliques acides, qu'il aurait pu lâcher face à une telle provocation, mais qu'il avait choisi de taire, pour simplifier les choses. "En effet, Malefoy, arrêter mes études a été ma plus grande joie." ou " A part quelques incidents de parcours qui ont été fatals à des êtres chers, oui, tout s'est passé comme sur des roulettes."

Malefoy était assis dans son canapé, et il avait allongé le bébé contre lui. Il lisait le manuel des procédures.

Harry posa deux tasses fumantes avec précaution au milieu de l'amas indescriptible sur la table basse et il s'assit à côtés du bébé.

"C'est le tien?"

"Tu me vois me démener pour un gosse qui serait pas de moi, Potter?" répondit Malefoy avec hargne, avant de fondre sur sa tasse de café et de poser ses lèvres sur la porcelaine brûlante pour humer l'arôme rassurant de la boisson.

"Et la mère?"

"Ca te regarde pas."

"Tes parents peuvent pas t'aider?"

"Ils ont renié mon existence depuis qu'ils savent qu'il existe."

Il désigna le nourrisson d'un mouvement de tête.

"Et tes amis, Goyle, Crabbe... Parkinson..."

"Des moutons de Panurge, Potter. Ils suivent la mode : la mode est à l'ostracisme du dernier des Malefoy, ils ostracisent leur leader. C'est la logique de Serpentard, Potter, la logique du plus fort."

"Depuis combien de temps tu..."

Harry rougit. Il ne savait comment ne pas heurter son hôte par une question trop indélicate. Le fait d'avoir laissé entrer Malefoy chez lui impliquait qu'il en prenne soin et ne lui impose aucune conduite cavalière. C'était une sorte de règle que la vie avec les Dursley lui avait donné. Il savait ce que voulait dire n'avoir pas d'autre toit que celui d'une autre personne, que l'on déteste, qui plus est. Et la sensation de n'être pas à sa place... Tout au fond de lui, Harry sentait la sympathie le gagner peu à peu, et cela le mettait dans tous ses états, parce que Malefoy, visiblement, n'avait pas ôté sa fierté légendaire de ses épaules en pénétrant cette demeure.

"Depuis combien de temps je suis à la rue à mendier pour payer le lait en poudre et les foutues couches culottes, Potter?... Quelques mois, déjà."

Harry laissa ses yeux vagabonder auprès de la couverture. Malefoy en fit de même. Il but son café, laissa l'air chaud et domestique pénétrer ses poumons. Juste une gorgée, comme la dernière de la tasse. Il ferma les yeux. Ses paupières blanches paraissaient presque evanescentes dans la lumière tamisée de la lampe halogène. Harry déglutit. Le coeur s'emballait, il fomentait un autre complot plus grave que celui de la simple sympathie. Il sentait quelque chose.

Cependant, Malefoy rouvrit brusquement les yeux et ce complot se mura en une flamme fugace et vaniteuse. Il n'y avait plus rien que des yeux gris vitreux qui l'observaient.

"Potter, ça me déchire de te dire ça, mais "merci pour tout"."

Il se leva. Le canapé grogna, et le bébé agita un bras dans son sommeil.

Harry sentait que ce quelque chose revenait, comme le violon de Ravel, qui s'éveille quand tout un orchestre se tait. Cela revenait, et ça l'envahissait, cognait contre son crâne, contre sa gorge. Ca fomentait des mots, qui restaient coincés, ça appuyait contre son coeur, et son coeur appuyait contre sa poitrine, et Potter se leva brusquement, et déglutit. Il voulait que ça se calme, parce que par Merlin, n'était-il pas maître chez lui?

Malefoy saisit doucement la couverture. Il fit attention à ne pas réveiller le petit, et retrouva le chemin de l'entrée.

Harry sentait qu'il était sur le point de tout perdre. Le quelque chose, qui n'était ni pitié ni sympathie, s'agitait avec une ardeur plus terrible encore. Il cisaillait ses veines, de sorte que le sang s'était figé en lui, ou alors que son sang s'échappait de lui, et il le piquait aux artères, trop près du coeur, et il le mordait à la tête, et il lui croquait les joues, les yeux et la gorge. Potter se faisait dévorer vivant par ce quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait nommer, et Malefoy s'éloigner sans faire un bruit.

C'était insupportable.

"MALEFOY, ATTENDS!"

Le blond se retourna et, furieux, il plaqua son idex devant sa bouche. Toutefois, il s'apaisa et attendit. Harry sentit les mots fomentés percer ses cordes vocales. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre la révélation, aussi étonné que Drago.

"J'ai besoin d'un... de quelqu'un pour m'aider avec le ménage... Tu peux rester, si tu veux."

Malefoy fit la grimaçe. Harry était estomaqué de ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela dit, le blond se pencha sur son enfant endormi et Harry comprit que pour cette petite personne, il était prêt à ravaler sa fierté et à tout endurer. Le quelque chose ricana dans son oreille.

"Tu fais chier, Potter, mais ok."

Il y avait quelque chose, maintenant, qui allait de l'un à l'autre et piquait, mordillait, moquait et frappait leurs petites fiertés. Il y avait quelque chose d'indicible qui s'amusait à les faire rougir. Et ce quelque chose, tous les deux en étaient certains, était on ne peut plus dévoué à sa tâche.

OoO


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, puisque vous en redemandez, j'en rajoute une couche. Mais venez pas vous plaindre si vous n'aimez pas. NA! Du reste, merci pour vos encouragements. ;p**

**OoO**

"Je serai ta bonniche, Potter. Tout ce que tu me demanderas de faire, je le ferai. Mais je veux des garanties. De un, tu me paieras à la journée, et pas au mois, ni à la semaine. De deux, tu ne me poseras aucune question sur mon passé. De trois, tu ne me poseras aucune question sur la façon dont j'envisage mon avenir. C'est compris?"

Harry Potter hocha la tête, presque écoeuré par l'odeur de rue et de terre battue. Malefoy s'en rendit compte. Il rougit et trembla de fureur. Il se sentait plus sale ici que dans la rue, par un curieux coup du sort.

"Tu veux sûrement prendre une douche, Malefoy..." Bégaya Harry en désignant une porte jouxtant celle qui donnait sur la cuisine.

"Ca doit être insupportable pour toi, non, de respirer la misère?" Rétorqua le blond en serrant son enfant dans ses bras.

"J'essaye simplement de t'aider."

"Alors c'est que ce n'est pas tant ma misère que tu respires que ta propre pitié, Potter."

Le blond baissa la tête. Il opina gravement, et tendit le bébé endormi. Harry ne savait que dire. Il se sentait dans un de ces moments désagréables de l'existence où l'on n'est pas sûr de bien comprendre, et que pourtant, on ne peut nier qu'on ressent quelque chose. Pitié? Non, il le savait bien, ce n'était pas de la pitié. Sympathie? Parce qu'il voulait aider son ennemi d'enfance à retrouver une dignité dans l'hygiène corporelle? Ce n'était pas ce qui le possédait à ce moment-là. Colère? Bien que Malefoy soit autoritaire et déplaisant, le ton de sa voix avait épousé les formes de l'appartement solitaire. Même quelques minutes, il avait déjà marqué les murs et les lumières de ses propos acides. Condescendance? Certainement pas, non. Non, ce n'était pas cela.

"Je lui ai pas encore donné de nom."

Le père désigna la couverture sale d'un coup de tête, un peu honteux mais encore bien orgueilleux. Harry pinça les lèvres. Malgré l'odeur nauséabonde, Malefoy, tout près de lui, dessiné par le néon de l'halogène, avait la pâleur d'un ange. Ce n'était pourtant pas une belle couleur, ce blanc violent et morbide, mais il y avait dans ses yeux une douceur que seul le petit être pouvait faire naître. Harry sentit la couverture lui tomber dans les bras. Il la soutint avec maladresse, sous le regard précautionneux et attentif du blond.

"S'il se réveille, tu vérifies sa couche. Et ensuite seulement, tu lui donnes du lait. Tiens, je dois avoir une boîte de lait en poudre quelque part..."

Il fouilla dans les poches de son grand manteau délavé, un peu pressé. Il sortit une boîte métallique.

"Tu connaîs le sort pour transformer la boîte en biberon et le lait en poudre en liquide, n'est-ce pas, Potter?"

Dans sa voix rouée, il se tramait un avertissement lourd. Ses yeux se couvrirent de nuages bas et sombres.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il contemplait le petit qui dormait. Sous les plis ondulants de la couverture râpée, de petites joues rebondies, un petit visage rubicond, un tout petit nez, et deux paupières très fines se cachaient. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, mais encore une fois, un petit quelque chose émut l'Auror.

"Potter?"

Malefoy le saisit par l'épaule et le secoua. Harry releva brusquement la tête et dut faire face à un Malefoy très attentif, plus que vigilant même. C'était comme s'il venait de poser ses yeux sur les faiblesses du blond. Comme si Malefoy l'avertissait qu'il exigeait que Potter s'en tienne aux stricts rapports de proximité, mais qu'il n'y ait aucune intimité entre eux. Et cet enfant était tout ce qui restait au Serpentard.

"Je... Je suis désolé." Balbutia-t-il. Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel. Il cala la boîte de lait en poudre sur la couverture et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La porte claqua. Le jet d'eau ruissela quelques minutes plus tard.

Le môme dormait. Assis sur le canapé, le propriétaire de l'appartement le berçait silencieusement en réfléchissant aux possibilités de logement pour la nouvelle famille qui s'installait avec lui. Les anciennes chambres de Ron et d'Hermione feraient l'affaire. Elles étaient toujours prêtes au cas où l'un d'eux viendrait à vouloir passer la nuit ici. Mais personne ne venait jamais. Il n'y avait que des lits, des draps, des oreilleirs, des traversins, des lampes, des étagères et des livres, des tables de nuits, des armoires, mais personne ne vivait là-dedans. Personne.

L'Auror se leva. Ses pas un peu chancelants se prirent à s'avançer vers la chambre de Ron. Derrière la porte, il y avait des vieux posters des Canons de Chudley, de petits balais volant ça et là dans la pièce, des figurines de l'époque où Fred riait encore dans sa boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse avec son frère. Harry se demanda s'il pouvait déposer l'enfant sur le lit. Peut-être valait-il mieux dormir avec lui, ou du moins être présent dans la pièce où il dormirait.

Il se rendit dans la chambre d'Hermione. Une chambre dont rêverait tout bibliothécaire. Les murs n'étaient plus visibles, ils étaient tous masqués par de hautes étagères garnies de livres aux reliures de cuir, aux formats folio, in-quatro, et bien d'autres. Son lit était recouvert d'un dessus de lit brodé par la mère Weasley. Quelle chambre serait la moins susceptible de froisser Malefoy? Il détestait Ron autant qu'il méprisait Hermione. Aucune des deux chambres ne pourrait l'enchanter. Et son gamin? Dormirait-il avec lui? Ou devrait-on lui trouver un lit adapté... Un berceau?

Il sentit son coeur s'arrêter soudainement. Derrière lui, une respiration discrète lui caressait la nuque. C'était une haleine chaude et moite. L'humidité le saisissait par la taille, et lui n'osait se retourner, tant son sang s'était glaçé. Le parfum du savon l'enveloppa. Il se tendit dès qu'il sentit que le corps de Malefoy était derrière lui, à peine à quelques centimètres, et, muet autant que sensuel, il était trop présent pour que l'imagination inerte de Harry ne s'apesantisse pas.

L'Auror n'osait plus même respirer, tant la chaleur qui l'entourait maintenant ne cessait de l'oppresser, de narguer sa propre immobilité et son figement de glaçe. C'était plus brut que du désir, et plus abstrait que de la poésie, plus incompréhensible que l'Art, plus mystérieux que l'exaltation. Ce quelque chose là s'attachait à pétrifier son corps, et à le faire sentir avec d'autant plus de douleur la mouvante volute de chaleur qui émanait de la chair palpitante juste derrière lui.

"C'était la chambre de Granger?"

Malefoy venait de rompre le charme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Il aspira l'air à pleines bouffées et opina silencieusement. Il en avait oublié d'anticiper la réaction de son ennemi d'enfance.

"Ca ira très bien." Déclara simplement Malefoy.

L'Auror n'eut pas même le temps de mesurer avec quelle dureté le blond venait de parler. Il le vit entrer, une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches, le dos sec, le long duquel ruisselaient encore une ou deux gouttes d'eau. Les sillons creusaient sa colonne vertébrale, ils suivaient les courbes de ses reins, et venaient se briser sur la serviette commes les flots sur la grève.

Malefoy se retourna, et saisit l'enfant délicatement.

"Souviens-toi, Potter. Trois règles. Je commence demain matin."

Il attrapa la porte, son enfant dans un bras, et la referma au nez de Harry.

L'Auror, malgré l'heure tardive n'alla pas se coucher. Il s'alluma une cigarette et s'enfonça lentement dans son vieux canapé.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. N'était-ce pas du désir, ce qu'il avait ressenti, à ce moment-là? Non, c'était plus ardent encore, et pourtant c'était aussi très esthétique, plus épuré. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Il ne demêla rien de rien, et laissa son esprit vagabonder, des joues de l'enfant aux reins de Malefoy, des postersde Ron aux livres d'Hermione, du vide originel au vibrant plein. Car cela était indéniable. Maintenant, chaque fibre de son corps vibrait comme un diapason. Et cela rebondissait sur les murs et les manuels, sur les tasses de café vides, sur les coussins du canapé. Et cela frappait à la porte de Ron, sans résultat, et à la porte d'Hermione, où de légers ronflements répondaient.

Quelque chose s'agitait, et avec plus de malice encore, jouait avec les corps comme avec des marionnettes.

Harry écrasa son mégot dans l'amas de mégot empilé dans le cendrier de verre. Il fronça les sourcils, et contempla les deux tasses de café pendant un long moment, avant d'aller se coucher.

OoO


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews, merci beaucoup, contente de voir que ça vous plaît. Ca commençe à me plaire aussi. Un peu. Enfin, trève de plaisanteries. Vous allez morfler pour votre insolence. **

**OoO**

La journée avait été des plus ordinaires. Contrairement à l'opinion générale, le travail d'un Auror des Brigades Internationales était constitué de plus de quatre vingt dix pourcent de papiers à remplir. Les dossiers de criminels récidivistes et transnationaux pour la plupart, à compléter d'un jour à l'autre dans l'attente d'un élément suffisant pour intervenir et inculper les Maîtres les plus traqués par toutes les brigades d'Aurors.

Ce jour-là n'avait, hélas, pas fait exception à la règle.

Les heures de la journée s'étaient étirées comme des odalisques lascives dans un harem non climatisé, et les rires des collègues avaient alourdi les moments les plus anodins. Tout le monde se riait des dernières frasques du Premier Ministre en déplacement aux Etats-Unis, avec son conseiller personnel Lucius Malefoy, une personnalité plus crainte que respectée. Hermione était passée en coup de vent, depuis le Département des Archives, et Ron, comme à son habitude, était en intervention auprès des Sorciers Mineurs. Les jeunes sorciers mobilisaient à eux seuls plus d'une trentaine d'Aurors à cause de leur inconscientes actions.

Harry, lui, était assis sur une chaise à se demander où tel et tel criminels pouvaient bien se cacher. Il était si consciencieux dans son travail qu'il passait des heures à observer les détails des photos des victimes de meurtres, des dommages causés à tel ou tel établissement. Il recueillait aussi certains témoignages que des clochards prétendaient être on ne peut plus véridiques. Ils savaient seulement qu'ils trouveraient un peu de chaleur et d'attention dans ces locaux calmes.

Le jeune Auror rentra chez lui au terme d'une journée lamentablement ennuyeuse.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il put sentir à quel point Malefoy faisait partie de ce lieu. Un parfum de javel et de lavande flottait dans l'air. Un air qui semblait plus sain que de coutume. La lumière de l'halogène du salon jettait ses rais sur une pièce propre, rangée et parfaitement agencée. Même le cendrier avait été vidé. Le plus étonnant, toutefois, était la table, la petite table basse du salon. Elle était visible.

Harry prit quelques secondes pour s'émerveiller de ce prodige et en serrant les lèvres, il put se dire, avec quelque difficulté, que finalement, peut-être avait-il fait le bon choix en laissant Malefoy entrer.

"Potter? C'est toi?"

"Qui d'autre?" répondit l'Auror avec lassitude.

La voix de Malefoy provenait de la cuisine. Aucune trace du môme.

"Ramène-toi, j'ai besoin d'aide."

L'Auror ravala ses mots. Le blond était tout de même agaçant. Il accrocha son manteau de feutre sur le porte-manteau, jeta ses clés dans la coupelle nichée sur la commode, enleva ses chaussures pour les placer dans un tiroir de la commode, et entra dans la cuisine.

Malefoy était au dessus des fourneaux. Il remuait de sa cuiller de bois une sauce qui fumait dans une casserole en étain. Le bébé était encore dans sa couverture sale et râpée, niché contre son torse, au creux de son bras libre. Malefoy avait dû se vêtir de ses vieux habits mal entretenus, bien qu'ils aient visiblement été lavés et repassés.

"Prends-le." Ordonna Malefoy d'un ton sec.

Harry s'éxécuta, fasciné par la concentration avec laquelle Malefoy touillait la sauce. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas différents l'un de l'autre, en fin de compte. En ce qui concernait le travail, en tout cas, l'un comme l'autre étaient très impliqués. Harry, probablement parce que le métier d'Auror l'avait attiré depuis toujours, et que derrière ce beau voile déchiré de poncifs, il devait assumer son travail pour pouvoir gagner correctement sa vie. Malefoy, parce qu'il n'avait plus que ça pour nourrir la petite bouche que l'Auror tenait entre ses bras.

L'enfant gazouillait. Il regadait le plafond, les murs, les ustensiles de cuisine, son père, aussi. Il mettait ses doigts dans sa bouche et bavait. Et ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un gris envoûtant. Ce gris majestueux qu'on ne rencontre qu'avant l'aurore, entre la nuit et le jour, qui nous glaçe par l'air frileux qu'il nous dispense. Harry resta immobile, à plonger ses yeux dans ceux du petit. Il fut tenté de poser son index sur son nez, leva même le doigt, puis se ravisa. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel nourrisson, c'était celui de Malefoy. Il ne pouvait se risquer à tisser des liens avec le petit, parce qu'il était le seul à posséder l'esprit de son père, et que son père n'avait plus que lui. Il ne fallait pas briser cela. C'aurait été cruel.

"A quoi tu penses, Potter! Ne le tiens pas comme ça, il peut tomber!" Cria la voix de Malefoy.

Harry sentit des mains se glisser entre les couvertures, lui frôler les bras. Des doigts glissèrent contre son torse, et il recula brusquement, parce qu'il lui était venu quelque chose à l'esprit.

Malefoy le scruta d'un air furieux et hébété, puis il mordit encore:

"Qu'est-ce que t'as? Tu me détestes à ce point?! T'arrives même pas à supporter un clodo?!"

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées: il se rendait compte que le blond ne lui était plus aussi antipathique qu'il avait pu l'être dans le passé, et cela, il ne l'avait pas prévu, et il ne l'avait certainement pas maîtrisé. D'autant plus que les contacts physiques ne lui étaient pas anodins. Il les sentait immodéremment. Quelque chose s'était insinué en lui, dont il ne prenait pleinement conscience qu'en ce moment-même.

"Potter! Ho! C'est quoi ton problème?"

Harry leva les yeux. Malefoy, son enfant dans ses bras, l'observait avec une de ces lueurs farouches d'enfants meurtris, plus en proie à la furie qu'aux lamentations. Il semblait écrasé sur lui-même, et son corps chétif suivait une courbe désagréable. Ses mains crispées serraient le bébés de toute ses forces.

"Je vois..." Finit-il par dire.

Il passa aux côtés de l'Auror en vitesse. Harry était inerte. Il ne savait s'il voulait se lancer à la poursuite de Malefoy, le laisser partir, s'il était triste ou heureux, s'il était capable d'agir, ou s'il verrait, impuissant, le résultat d'une indécision malvenue. Quelque chose faisait boullir son sang, il tremblait, et pourtant, c'était comme s'il était pris dans la glaçe. Il entendait dans les autres pièces le blond rassembler ses affaires avec précipitation, et lui ne savait que faire, et il en aurait crié, s'il avait pu.

Sa gorge s'était serrée à un tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il déglutit. Il n'avait qu'à lutter contre cette force d'inertie surpuissante qui le maintenait dans une raideur glauque. Et pourtant, il s'en sentait incapable. Incapable d'admettre que finalement, il respectait Malefoy pour ses efforts constants, pour sa fierté, pour son comportement responsable, malgré les aléas de sa vie, pour sa hargne à vouloir pour son gamin le meilleur avenir possible, pour être si sauvage et indiscipliné, pour s'être levé contre tout le monde et assumer ses choix. C'était intolérable. Malefoy avait toujours été le petit con ingrat et égoïste de Poudlard.

Harry mesurait à quel point il était prisonnier de ses propres jugements. Cela le fit sourire amèrement. Quelle belle ironie de se battre contre ceux qui le réverraient, qui le nommaient "Survivant", et de suivre soi-même les étiquettes scrupuleusement posées sur les fronts de tous ceux avec lesquels il vivait.

Plus un bruit dans l'appartement. Harry ferma les yeux, et se prit à rire. Le rire d'un fou, un peu nerveux, un peu honteux, que l'on saisit une fois ou deux dans sa vie.

Il se sentait ridicule. Si ridicule que ça lui faisait mal à la poitrine.

OoO


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews, qui m'ont poussée à me mettre à l'écriture un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui.**

**Hahaha. Je me marre. La fin du chapitre pourrait très bien être une fin en soi pour cet OS. Et la suite dépendra d'une review particulière. Ah, j'aime les fins. Y a toujours un goût de fin du monde dans les fins.**

**OoO**

Il me scruta avec toute l'incongruité que la fixité de son regard put dire. Ses yeux étaient trop fixes pour que les miens puissent les soutenir.

"Si les jeunes savaient, si les vieux pouvaient."

Inutile de mentionner le fait que je prétendis comprendre son élocution étrange. J'opinai du chef, les yeux toujours baissés. En vérité, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait dire. Ou peut-être que je me figurais avoir compris. Moi, j'étais jeune, et lui, c'était un vieux.

Rufus était, en quelques mois, devenu mon confident. Enfin, celui en qui je plaçais toute ma confiance. Et pourtant, Merlin sait que je prenais bien soin de ne pas paraître trop contrarié de mes aveux, et que je les dissimulais au mieux, à savoir que j'amenais le sujet, et sans en avoir l'air, je tournais la conversation du côté qui me troublait le plus. Je doute qu'il ait réussi à démêler mes problèmes des badinages auxquels je l'entretenais parfois, qui n'était que l'écrin de mes questionnements.

Rufus était le clochard le plus respecté du district, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, il était philosophe, et sa philosophie avait le don de cicatriser les coeurs les plus explosés. Rufus était né dans les plus hautes sphères de la société. Il avait fait de brillantes études, parlait latin et grec couramment, possédait une maîtrise de physique quantique, et connaissaient les artistes les plus en vogue de son temps. Il était tombé dans la plus misérable condition après que Voldemort ait tué ses parents et sa fiancée pour rafler l'héritage. Il était devenu mendiant, puisque la vie s'était acharnée à briser son bonheur. Et je crois qu'aujourd'hui, il est heureux.

Par ailleurs, Rufus est généreux. Il partage son gain de la journée avec n'importe qui, pourvu que son invité puisse manger à sa faim. Il est même dit qu'il va parfois à la soupe populaire moldue pour prendre quelques rations qu'il distribue aux plus nécessiteux.

Ensuite, Rufus est celui qui ne dort jamais. Je vous avoue que quand je suis arrivé ici pour la première fois, je me suis moqué. Parce que je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde, le sommeil étant un des piliers physiologiques de la survie d'un corps. C'était techniquement impossible que Rufus puisse arriver à maîtriser son sommeil au point d'être capable de ne pas dormir. Et pourtant... Or, le fait qu'il ne dorme jamais implique qu'il veille sur les autres, ceux qui ont besoin de se reposer. Il est l'oeil de ce disctrict, il en est aussi le coeur, et il en est l'esprit.

Pour un passant anodin, toutefois, il est impossible de le considérer avec la plus vive admiration. Il est pareil à tous les clochards, il pue, il est sale, il est mal rasé, il a l'oeil vitreux, les joues tirées, les chaussures trouées, l'haleine avilissante, le corps avachi, et le sourire improbable. Cela dit, Rufus est le clochard le plus respecté du district, et à titre personnel, il est mon confident.

Il passa sa main affectueuse sur la tête de mon garçon, et il eut un petit sourire malin:

"Même un enfant de la rue a droit à un nom."

Encore une fois, je ne pouvais soutenir son regard. Ce n'était pas un regard chargé d'autoritarisme, mais au fond, il tenait dans ses yeux quelques vestiges de valeurs morales. L'humanisme, l'altruisme, la vertu, l'humilité, la tempérance, la sincérité, l'honnêteté, il me les avait apprises avec beaucoup d'efforts, du temps, et quelques situations délicates.

"J'attends que sa mère revienne pour lui en donner un." Repondis-je, la voix rauque.

Je le connaissais suffisament pour ne pas l'affronter à ce moment précis. Il m'aurait fait céder dans ma résolution. C'était ce genre de type, Rufus, de ceux qui savent foutre un peu de bon sens dans votre logique. Il passa sa main sur sa barbe grise, et il leva les yeux au ciel. Je sentais que c'était le moment de lui parler de mon problème actuel.

"Je parie que t'as aucune idée d'où j'étais, il y a un mois..." dis-je, un peu plus allègre pour maquiller mon anxiété.

Il fit non de la tête. C'était un clown, ce gars. L'air ahuri qu'il me donnait à voir était hilarant. Le bébé gigota entre mes bras. Je le berçai doucement, quelques secondes, pour qu'il s'apaise. Une fois qu'il eut regagné les profondeurs du sommeil, je continuai dans mon entreprise:

"Une vieille connaissance, une vedette... Tu sais pas de qui il s'agit, des fois?" Ma voix épousait mes intentions. Je jouais parfaitement. C'était presque du théatre, tant c'était crédible.

Il haussa un sourcil, et médita:

"Un filou dans ton genre irait pas du côté des moldus. Même vaurien, tu restes un Malefoy... Mais qui, du côté des sorciers...?"

J'avalai ma salive. C'était le moment où je devais faire plus que jamais semblant d'être détaché et d'humeur badine:

"Allez, allez, Rufus, tu le connaîs bien, celui-là..."

"Attends un peu... Dumbledore?"

"Il est mort, Rufus." fis-je d'un ton plus lourd, et bien plus vrai.

Le vieillard soupira. Il posa son dos contre le muret de brique, et, bien appuyé, il se prit à rire:

"Harry Potter?"

Je souris. Mon plus beau sourire. Le sourire fier et narquois, le sourire d'un Malefoy.

"Oh, je vois que t'as aussi ton petit réseau, gamin..." siffla-t-il.

"En fait, Rufus, Potter n'est pas celui qu'on croît qu'il est."

Il se rembrunit et se pencha sur moi, dans un ton plus sérieux:

"Aucun homme n'est celui qu'il semble être. Même pas toi."

Je frissonnai.

"Allez, allez, crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que tu reviennes dans ce trou à rats?"

Je fixai mon enfant sans mot dire. Quelque chose de froid venait de s'insinuer en moi. Le vieux m'avait perçé à jour, et d'après ce que je venais de comprendre, cela ne datait pas d'hier. Mon fils dormait si bien, il était beau. Le vieillard adoucit sa voix. C'était comme une rivière de velours, sur laquelle on glissait les yeux fermés:

"Si les jeunes savaient, si les vieux pouvaient."

Je me levai, sans voix. Il y avait quelque chose qui m'empêchait de tout lui avouer, et qui brisait ma voix, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu s'étendre sur mes lèvres. Et je serrai mon enfant. Rufus me voyait sous un de mes plus mauvais jours, et il demeurait silencieux. Je n'avais plus même un tapis de velours pour m'allonger et me laisser aller, comme la barque au gré de l'eau.

Je commençai à m'éloigner de lui, et alors que mes pas battaient le pavé pauvre, j'entendit sa voix qui chantait derrière moi. Une mélodie triste emplit la ruelle, et finit par me rattraper. Elle m'escorta jusqu'à la Grande Rue, où je me glissai parmi les mortels:

_"Dans mon allée de roses, elle a passé. Dans les allées de mon coeur, elle a passé. Dans les allées du cimetière, elle a passé. Elle a passé, sous les jours, sous les yeux, sous les poussières et sous les brûlures..."_

Je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi idiot. J'avais déguisé mes intentions pendant des mois à un vieil homme qui ne me jugeait pas, et je croyais le tromper avec esprit.

Elle ne reviendrait pas. C'était évident, aujourd'hui. Alors pourquoi ne donnais-je pas un nom à un enfant qui méritait mieux qu'une existence misérable entre mes bras, et aucune indentité autre que celle qu'il avait à mes yeux? Quelle était cette chose qui me faisait attendre et attendre encore qu'elle revienne, quand j'étais certain qu'elle était bel et bien partie?

Et Potter. Je revois encore avec horreur ce moment. Je prenais le môme et il bondissait en arrière, comme si j'étais un type effroyable. Et maintenant, je sais pourquoi j'ai eu si mal au coeur quand je l'ai vu me fixer avec ses yeux arrondis d'abomination: il ne m'avait montré ni pitié, ni mépris, ni jugement, ni curiosité malsaine. Il m'avait simplement accueilli, et il avait fait de son mieux pour me supporter. Aussi, le voir s'écarter de moi avec une telle brusquerie m'avait forcément blessé. C'était tout à fait normal. Ce qui ne l'était pas, en revanche, c'était de le prendre pour un saint. Je le savais, pourtant, qu'il me ferait son numéro de Sainte Nitouche, qu'il me servirait son altruisme légendaire sur un plateau. Et voilà que je me retrouvais pris au jeu. Je n'avais pas été assez vigilant! Potter était le type détestable que tout le monde adulait pour sa gentillesse et sa modestie à Poudlard. Pas ce type qui avait eu une réaction normale face à un clochard un peu trop encombrant.

Tout ceci n'était qu'une énorme farce, et je voulais pleurer.

Le bébé remua. Je savais qu'il allait ouvrir les yeux et vagir. Il aurait faim. Il a toujours faim à son réveil. Il me fallait trouver un endroit pour le changer avant de le nourrir. La rue était bondée. Les gens ne faisaient pas attention à moi, et moi-même, je dois bien avouer que je me foutais bien de qui ils étaient. Ce qui me tracassait, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas d'impasse avant cinq cent mètres dans ce coin-là.

Un mois que je galérais de nouveau pour nourrir le gosse et échapper aux assistantes sociales que les moldus m'envoyaient sur les talons. Le bébé se mit à hurler, et à pleurer. Merlin que je détestais cette vision: des traits crispés, plissés et rougis. Je courais jusqu'à l'impasse, et une fois derrière les poubelles, j'allongeai le petit par terre sur sa couverture, et je lui changeai sa couche. Il m'en restaient trois dans mon manteau. Il continuait de pleurer. Je suçai mon pouce quelques secondes pour le nettoyer et je le glissai dans sa bouche. Il se calma.

"Pssst! Malefoy! C'est toi?"

Cette voix, c'était William. William l'Herbier: ce clochard était végétarien. Il apparut au fin de l'impasse, émergeant d'entre quelques cartons. Je rabattit vivement la couverture sur le petit, jettai la couche sale dans la poubelle avec ma main libre, et je le pris dans mes bras. William se rapprocha. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à droite, puis à gauche, tapota le crâne du môme avec son sourire malicieux, et il me souffla à voix basse:

"Dis donc, y a un drôle de type qui te cherche, en ce moment."

"Moldu?" Demandai-je, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de leur satanés assistants sociaux.

"Aucune idée. Il m'a posé des questions. Pis, tu sais, moi, j'veux bin répondre que quand j'reçois mon salaire."

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?"

Ma voix était tranquille, mais je sentais mon coeur battre la chamade.

"Ben, tu m'connaîs! Voyons, mon gars, j'lui ai dit que t'étais parti à la recherche de la mère du môme, comme à chaque fois!"

Il tapota le crâne du petit en souriant. Je réfléchissai. Ce pouvait aussi bien être un de ces types que mon père m'avait envoyé pour me faire la peau. C'était bien son genre, de faire disparaître les preuves de ses échecs. L'héritier d'une famille millénaire au Sang Pur qui avait fricoté avec une Impure, et qui avait même conçu un bâtard... Ca lui ressemblait.

"Il t'avait posé des questions sur le bébé, alors?"

"Non, il savait _déjà_ que t'avais un mioche. Et il connaissait même ton prénom, crédiou."

"Il était comment?"

"Grand."

"C'est tout?"

"J'sais rien d'autre, j'ai rien vu d'autre que son imper' et son écharpe et son chapeau."

Je laissai mes yeux vagabonder sur les murs effrités de l'impasse. Il valait peut-être mieux que je disparaisse quelques temps, pour attendre que ça se calme. Mais où aller? La dernière fois que mon père m'avait envoyé un de ses agents, je m'étais fait violence, et j'étais allé frapper à la porte de Potter. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais coincé.

"Will?" fis-je, un peu à court de souffle.

Je le vis qui faisait des grimaçes au bébé. Il leva les yeux et hocha la tête:

"J'peux pas t'aider, mon vieux, j'suis tout c'qu'y a de plus vénal..."

Il s'interrompit, et, très pâle tout à coup, il fixa son regard sur quelque chose derrière mon dos. Je me retournai. Un type avançait vers nous, grand, imper', écharpe et chapeau.

Will l'Herbier couina et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. J'étais pétrifié. Je serrai mon gosse comme je ne l'avais jamais serré auparavant. Le type était juste devant moi. Je voyais ses jambes, ses chaussures. Je sentai qu'il bougeait son bras. Je me recroquevillai sur mon enfant pour le protéger, et j'étais mort de honte de l'existence que je lui avais donnée. Je me trouvais, à l'heure où je pensais mourir, le plus ignoble des pères, et le plus abominable des imbéciles.

Le type se mit à croupi et prit de sa main gantée mon menton. Je sentais la force coercisive de ses doigts, et je n'osai pas même regarder la mort en face tant j'avais honte de moi.

"Je suis venu te demander pardon."

Cette voix. Ces mots. Cet écho. Je ne saurai expliquer, ni décrire, je ne puis que très mal m'exprimer, et je ne le ferai pas sur ce point. Mais mû par un réflexe, ou un relâchement nerveux, je me laissai aller contre lui. Il chancela sur ses appuis, et il m'entoura de ses bras. Je posai ma tête sur un coin de l'écharpe et fermai les yeux. J'avais eu si peur, si peur. Si peur que je me sentais épuisé. Mes muscles se contractaient nerveusement, ma tête bourdonnait. Le bébé commença à pleurer, mais pour une fois, je n'y fis pas attention. A la place, je m'enfonçais contre ce corps, et je m'y laissai aller, comme sur la rivière de velours de Rufus. Ca sentait bon. Le parfum était enivrant, et n'eus-je pas été un clochard, je l'aurais quand même reniflé pendant des heures et des heures sans m'en lasser.

Ce jour-là, pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, je retournai dans cet appartement.

OoO


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews, merci pour LA review.**

**A la fin de morceau là, si vous ne vous êtes pas lassés en cours de route, vous n'aurez plus la possibilité de me réclamer une suite. Plus de "encore", "encore". Car, mes amis (ton solennel), c'est la fin.**

**Pour Kiko, pour Nail, pour Eve et winy, pour Tama-abi, pour Pad'Chan et Max qui voulaient se satisfaire du chapitre précédent.**

**Si vous avez des tripes, osez.**

**OoO**

Rufus inclina sa tête à 45 degrés, un peu en biais. Le passant sursauta. Il grimaça et s'empressa de fuir ce fou qui lui faisait des manières pour quelques pennies. Le clochard le scruta longuement. Il lui arrivait d'avoir la faiblesse de croire les hommes pitoyables. Et en de plus rares occasions, il avait vraiment pitié pour eux. Toujours, après avoir laissé son "Baiser de Lucifer" l'enivrer, il redevenait l'homme le plus misérable du monde. Et il attendait qu'un autre passant daigne lui faire don de quelques pièces.

Le plus souvent, les gens, ces colosses aux articulations mécaniques, passaient devant lui en feignant de ne pas le voir. Ils l'ignoraient avec une telle indiscrétion qu'il vallait mieux en rire. En pleurer, parfois, aurait été plus rassurant. Quelques fois, certains jettaient une pièce de cuivre, et ne cessaient de fixer le vieillard jusqu'à ce qu'il leur montre sa gratitude. Oui, parfois, il aurait aimé pouvoir pleurer. Sporadiquement, des enfants des rues venaient chanter et courir autour de lui. Ils tombaient par terre, bousculaient les passants, et leur faisaient des signes obscènes quand ces derniers s'en offusquaient. Rufus les faisait s'asseoir. Il disait toujours "si les vieux pouvaient, si les jeunes savaient." ou des psalmodies du même effet. Une fois seulement, une jeune femme s'était arrêtée en face de lui. Elle s'était mise à croupi, lui avait saisi sa main, et y avait déposé quelques pièces. Ensuite seulement, elle avait parlé:

"Si je vous paye, vous me raconterez une belle histoire?"

La jeune femme était très jolie. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleus, et des cheveux ondulés, riants et lumineux. Un petit béret rouge, et sous son manteau de feutre noir, elle portait une robe de chantoung violine. Les reflets de la robe sur ses formes entre les interstices du manteau noir étaient très agréables à contempler.

"Reprenez vos pièces et allez dans la plus proche librairie. Il y a dans les livres les plus beaux mots."

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle sourit en coin, et avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'y connaît bien, elle répondit d'un ton amer:

"J'ai lu de nombreux livres, déjà. J'en ai même lu que seuls les très érudits connaissent du bout du coeur, monsieur. Et j'ajoute que rien n'est plus beau que ce qu'un homme raconte. Oui, vous vous moquez, je le vois bien. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas, qu'un homme qui n'a rien peut raconter ce qu'il y a de plus beau."

Rufus avait fait la moue, puis il s'était lançé:

"Je suis un homme qui avait tout. C'est en perdant ce que j'avais de plus cher que je suis devenu ce que je suis. Je n'ai plus rien, ma chérie. Mais je suis encore. La plus belle histoire que je connaisse, elle n'intéresse que mes fantômes. Les fantômes, ils aiment les histoires, tout comme vous. Ils passent dans les rues et renversent les poubelles quand ils sont en colère contre les idioties des vivants. Aujourd'hui, les vivants ne les sentent plus. Ils pensent que le vent se déchaîne. Ils ont leurs rendez-vous, ils ont leur vie, leurs désagréments et leurs soucis. Et aujourd'hui, plus personne ne se soucie des fantômes."

Elle le contempla. Elle était bien pâle.

"Vous êtes une artiste, ma chérie, n'est-ce pas?"

Il se gratta le menton. Ses doigts sales crissèrent au contact de sa barbe. La rue continuait de pulser autour d'eux. Les honnêtes gens jetaient sur la demoiselle des regards en coin assez sarcastiques. Plusieurs lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus de moquerie, puis se tordirent en une moue d'inquiétude en pensant qu'elles n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'elles allaient préparer pour le dîner, ce soir.

Elle baissa la tête et soupira. Il rabattit sa veste de laine caca d'oie sur son torse maigre. Le vent s'abattit soudain en rafales dans la rue. Les gens baissèrent la tête, grimaçèrent et plissèrent les yeux. La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres. Le vieux semblait réjoui:

"Parfait. Ma chérie, tu voulais une belle histoire? Puisque tu y tiens tant..."

Elle l'observa alors qu'il battait des cils, et qu'il faisait jouer ses rides sur son front et sous ses yeux. Il mouilla ses lèvres gerçées de sa langue, et plongeant son regard implacable et dense dans le petit bleu frissonnant de la jeune femme, il entama le récit de sa voix grave et râpeuse:

"Ca s'est passé aux temps des Dieux. Le temps où les hommes n'avaient rien d'autre que ce qui leur permettait de vivre. Il y avait un jeune homme, de fière allure, sain d'esprit, athlétique, salué par tous les habitants de sa cité, et aimé des Dieux auxquels il rendait tous les honneurs. Il était heureux parmi les siens, et vivait avec sa mère, une femme discrète et pieuse. Un jour, cependant, un enfant se moqua de lui parce qu'il n'avait pas de père. Le jeune homme, outragé, se défendit avec peine. Il n'avait en effet jamais grandi sous l'aile d'un père.

Les habitants de la cité l'enjoignirent de quitter son foyer pour partir à la recherche de son père. Sa mère refusa d'abord de lui donner aucune information. Il la supplia, enfin touché du désir de connaître celui qui aurait dû courir avec lui par les champs et battre les blés en été. Elle se plaqua les mains contre les oreilles en criant "assez!". Il reprit ses suppliques de plus belles. Elle céda.

"Si tu parcours la Terre jusqu'à ses confins et que tu t'arrêtes devant la demeure du Soleil, tout à fait à l'Est, alors tu le trouveras." Dit-elle. Il prépara ses affaires, s'en alla saluer ses amis. Parmi eux, il y avait un bel ephèbe qui se nommait Cygnus, qui aimait ce jeune orphelin d'une inclination secrète. Leurs adieux se passèrent trop vite au goût de Cygnus..."

La jeune femme le fixait sans rien dire. Depuis quelques secondes, un sourire entendu avait perçé les lignes souples de son visage d'albâtre. Le vieillard s'en rendit compte et levant les yeux au ciel, il grommela:

"Oh, ne me dis pas que tu la connaîs, celle-là."

"Je sais qui est votre orphelin." Sourit-elle.

"Ne dis rien aux fantômes, ils ne savent pas, eux." souffla le vieillard à voix basse. Il jeta un coup d'oeil prompt et lourd autour d'eux et reprit de sa voix de marabou:

"Le jeune homme fit comme sa mère le lui avait indiqué. Il arriva après un long voyage sur les Terres les plus à l'Est du Monde. Il y avait là un immense palais d'Or, lisse et brillant, aux vôutes ondulantes et aux murs peints de milliers de couleurs. L'Aurore s'étira au devant de lui et, les joues rosies, elle le laissa entrer. Il parcourut des couloirs dans lesquels résonnaient de nombreux échos, et de belles voix tristes et allègres toutes ensemble qui valsaient entre les piliers de marbre des salles vides qu'il traversa. Il arriva dans la salle la plus profonde. Les splendeurs de ce lieu, déjà connues de lui, lui semblèrent fades tout à coup en comparaison avec l'endroit qu'il venait de découvrir.

La lumière y dansait vivement, elle lançait ses gerbes mordorées sur les tentures suspendues au plafond, sautait jusqu'aux dômes les plus hauts, serpentait entre les colonnes aux veines d'argent, et se posait comme une couronne sur la tête d'un monarque assis sur un trône au fond de la salle. Là, le Soleil et sa Cour s'inclinèrent devant le garçon, qui était sidéré. Son père n'était-il autre que celui-là qui portait une couronne de lumière?

Le monarque se leva et l'accueillit dans ses bras.

Mais le jeune garçon voulut montrer que son père était bien le soleil. Il savait que ce dernier faisait le Tour du Monde sur son char doré. L'enfant, en le voyant conduire un tel instrument, n'oserait jamais plus le brimer. Il fallait qu'il le voie sur ce char. Il comprendrait quel était le secret de son origine, sa noble origine. Son coeur s'emplit d'une fierté trop immense pour être mortelle. Elle se répandit en lui et enflamma ses veines jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie qui il était vraiment."

La jeune femme le dévorait des yeux. Elle était sous le charme.

"Il supplia son père de le laisser conduire le char. Il cria que c'était son seul souhait, qu'il ne demanderait jamais rien d'autre à un père si illustre et si bienveillant. Le Soleil, à regrets, lui donna son consentement. Son fils s'installa sur le char, et, si excité qu'il était de montrer à tous d'où il venait, n'écouta pas les conseils du Soleil. Les chevaux étaient très difficiles à dresser. Il fallait être puissant et inflexible. Le jeune homme s'élança dès que les portes du Palais s'ouvrirent. Et... Et bien sûr, il était bien jeune, et il ne savait pas. Son père était déjà loin derrière lui, et il ne pouvait plus. Les chevaux, fous et impétueux, s'élançèrent dans le ciel pour embraser la voûte céleste. Le jeune homme, foudroyé par la peur, finit par choir.

Son corps tomba inerte dans un fleuve.

Le ciel s'assombrit. Le Soleil se couvrit de ses habits noirs. Il était inconsolable. Or, dans la cité, Cygnus avait vu ce soleil fou. Il avait deviné. Il s'est élançé vers l'étoile qui tombait sur Terre. Ses chevilles étaient pressées par l'angoisse et les remords. Il pleurait déjà, ivre de douleur. Celui qu'il aimait était déjà froid et inerte, il le vit qui flottait au gré de l'eau d'un fleuve en Orient, depuis la berge boueuse où il s'était arrêté. Cygnus plongea dans l'eau pour rejoindre son amour. Il nageait de toutes ses forces vers l'objet de son amour, mais l'eau chariait le cadavre avec malice loin de lui, hors de portée. Il plongea encore et encore, il pleurait, mais ses larmes salées ne purent ramener le mort.

Le Roi des Dieux, de son Illustre Domaine, eut vent de l'histoire. Il ordonna au Soleil de revenir éclairer la Terre. Les ténèbres disparurent. Le char courut de nouveau au dessus des nuages, et le Soleil endeuillé ne chauffa aucune peau, ni aucune pierre, ni aucune surface. Il se contenta d'éclairer.

Le Roi des Dieux alla ensuite trouver Cygnus qui perdait peu à peu la vie à force de vouloir retrouver son ami. Il eut pitié de ses efforts démesurés et le changea en un oiseau au plumage immaculé, pur comme son amour, et majestueux comme son courage. Dans le ciel, on vit apparaître des étoiles. Une constellation. Pointée vers le Levant, Phaéton court au devant de son père, et Cygnus, sur la berge de la Voie Lactée, le regarde s'en aller avec l'impuissance la plus humaine."

La jeune femme avait fermé les yeux. Les petites bourrasques de vent s'étaient apaisées. Les gens continuaient à courir dans la rue. Rufus toussa. Le récit lui avait éreinté les cordes vocales. Il rangea les pièces dans sa laine et attendit de sa patience hédoniste. La jeune femme, comme n'importe qui, demeura quelques instants sans voix. Elle dégustait encore la sonorité du récit, son amertume et sa splendeur. Enfin, elle avala sa salive et se leva.

Rufus le savait: parfois les mots sont inadaptés, inutiles, maladroits. C'était la première fois qu'une mendiante d'histoires lui avait demandé l'aumône. Il se gratta le menton. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et ses pas reprirent leur course habituelle et sans défaut. Elle disparut au détour d'une Grande Avenue bondée.

OoO

Depuis ce matin, j'ai un fils qui s'appelle "Oscar". Il a à présent une identité propre, et il a été reconnu par les autorités du Monde Magique au biais d'un certificat de naissance. Potter a décidé de nous accompagner au Bureau du Service d'Enregistrement, au Ministère. J'étais contre. Mais quand j'ai senti tous ces regards braqués sur nous, surtout ceux des secrétaires particuliers de mon père, j'ai été un peu content qu'il soit là.

Mon père le saura bientôt: je ne suis pas encore tout à fait crevé. Il va enrager, jeter tous les objets de son bureau par terre et passer ses nerfs sur les elfes de maison du Manoir. C'est si facile à deviner.

Quand on est rentrés, j'ai couché le petit - je ne me suis pas encore fait au prénom - et j'ai commençé mes corvées habituelles. Potter est parti travailler. Quand il n'est pas là, l'appartement me paraît bien grand. Je me rends compte qu'il y a beaucoup d'espace à nettoyer. La Chambre de Weasley, par exemple, me prend toujours deux heures et demi. Celle de Granger me prend une heure et quart. Le salon, trois quarts d'heure. La cuisine, une heure trente. La salle de bain, trois heures et demi. La Chambre de Potter, je n'y entre jamais. Il m'a dit qu'il s'en occupait.

Le môme a tout ce qu'il lui faut pour vivre. Parfois, il est malade. Potter l'emmène chez un moldu qu'il appelle un "toubib". Ca m'a l'air louche, toutes les potions qu'il donne au petit, ce "toubib". Quand il fait des cauchemars la nuit, c'est toujours Potter qui se lève. D'abord, j'ai protesté que c'était mon môme. Et puis il m'a souri en m'expliquant que je travaillais déjà assez dur, et qu'il me fallait me reposer. Il casserait pas le petit, promis. Des fois, je me lève en catimini et j'observe la façon dont il le prend et qu'il le tient. Il a fait des progrès. Un jour, il lui a apporté une "tétine". Depuis, le petit pleure beaucoup moins. Il tête, je crois. C'est très troublant, ce truc.

Je me pose des questions à propos de Potter. Il a l'air heureux quand il est avec nous, mais il ne reçoit jamais aucune visite de ses amis. Pas que ça m'attriste, mais malgré moi, je sympathise parfois avec sa solitude. Il y a deux jours, il a deviné que je déraillais: il m'a dit qu'il était plus solitaire que seul, de nature. Peut-être ai-je trahi mes refléxions par un coup d'oeil sombre sur sa boîte aux lettres vide, ou sur son paquet de cigarette déjà vide, ou sur son stock de bières, trop vide. Il y avait du vide là où je posais mes yeux, partout autour de lui, et dans ses yeux, aussi.

Potter possède beaucoup de choses, mais j'ai tendance à croire que depuis qu'il est seul, il n'est pas riche.

C'est difficile à admettre, mais j'apprécie sa pudeur. Il n'élève jamais la voix, il est patient avec le môme comme avec moi, et surtout, il est doué d'une discrétion élémentaire dès que nos conversations s'approchent de sujets délicats pour moi. Ainsi, il ne pose aucune question sur la mère, il évite de mentionner le nom de mes parents devant moi, et surtout, il ne fait aucune allusion à mon passé de moins-que-rien.

Hier, une jeune femme s'est présentée à la porte. Béret rouge, sourire affable, bien proprette sur elle, et des yeux assez déroutants. Elle m'a déclaré qu'elle était voyante. Je lui ai claqué la porte au nez. Potter m'a enguirlandé. J'ai crié que personne ne pouvait se fier à des élucubrations fumeuses et infondées. Il m'a rétorqué que ce n'était pas une raison pour se comporter comme un malotru. J'ai boudé toute la matinée. Bien entendu, il avait raison. Potter ne parle pas beaucoup, mais quand il s'exprime, ce qu'il dit vaut la peine d'être écouté. Je le détestais pour ça, avant. Aujourd'hui, ça ne fait que m'agaçer.

OoO

Cela fait trois mois que Malefoy vit ici. Quand je rentre, l'odeur du propre, l'agencement ordonné et harmonieux des objets dans les pièces, et le fumet d'une viande qui cuit, de patates rôties, de sauces tomates et de légumes assaisonnés réchauffe mes membres engourdis par le froid. La neige s'abat dehors depuis deux semaines. Les routes sont bloquées, les moldus sont désemparés, et même si je ne souffre d'aucun de leurs soucis, je me dis que je suis content que Malefoy soit bien au chaud.

Il est encore très farouche, malgré notre cohabitation. Il se met facilement en colère, jette des objets à travers la pièce et parfois, il menaçe de retourner là d'où il vient. Dans de tels cas, je me ronge les sangs. Malefoy est un type imprévisible. Sa fierté le rend si incontrôlable que je me mets souvent à redouter son départ brusque et violent. La neige s'empresserait de les dévorer, lui et Oscar. Et mon appartement me semblerait trop vide.

Malheureusement, si je m'en tenais qu'à cela, peut-être un départ serait-il envisageable, que je pourrais respecter. Mais en l'occurence, je tombe peu à peu pour lui et je suis paralysé d'effroi à cette pensée. Je fais de plus en plus souvent des rêves ces derniers temps, je rêve de lui. La nuit, mon corps se met à le désirer. Le jour, je me tais pour taire mon monstrueux secret. Je l'observe à la dérobée, et je baisse les yeux, je rougis et je tremble d'envie de lui.

Je suis devenu insomniaque, alors je prends soin d'Oscar. Le petit m'occupe l'esprit. Il le fait respirer, il l'encourage à se débarasser de ce tourment intolérable qui le secoue avec une frénésie dramatique. J'aime ce gamin. Il n'a été reconnu qu'il y a deux semaines, mais je l'aime de plus en plus.

Je me rends compte que je m'attache au fils, et que je désire le père. Je me sens perdu. C'est une situation assez abominable, que je m'attache à travestir chaque nouveau matin. Mon sourire s'est figé. Il reste contamment crispé sur mon visage. Mes joues restent pâles quand tout le monde pourrait les voir flamboyantes de gêne. Je m'aliène dans une contemplation désespérée de celui que je ne pourrai jamais que frôler des yeux.

Hier, il passait la serpillière: il était torse nu, et je suis resté à dévorer son dos du regard, pendant qu'il était tourné. Ses muscles, ses os, sa peau, sa nuque, ses reins... Leurs mouvements m'étaient très douloureux, et pourtant, je ne pouvais me figurer de spectacle plus doux que celui-là. Il s'est retourné et j'ai fronçé les sourcils pour lui faire croire que je désapprouvais sa méthode de nettoyage. Il a haussé les épaules et du dos de sa main, il a essuyé son front moite.

J'ai tourné les talons afin de me préserver. Merlin que l'amour qui frappe à votre coeur est douloureux! Et je déteste être amoureux de lui, avec tout ceci. Je me déteste, et je le hais pour se montrer si différent du beau salaud qu'un jour il avait été. Malgré tout, mes yeux ne cessent de lui faire l'amour, quand il ne fait pas attention.

Monstrueux.

OoO

Potter fume trop. Il doit avoir des problèmes liés à son travail, et je le conçois bien. Il a un air chagriné, ou troublé, selon les heures. Il est très nerveux, ces derniers temps. Je sens son regard dans mon dos quand je fais le ménage et qu'il rentre trop tôt. Oscar - j'arrive enfin à l'appeller par son prénom quatre mois après les procédures... - commençe à le reconnaître. Il rampe vers lui et lui tend les bras. Quand je me retourne, Potter rit et joue avec lui. J'ai comme un pressentiment. Mais je ne préfère pas y songer. Ridicule.

Mon père s'est lançé dans une quête impossible: il veut retrouver la mère d'Oscar pour la manipuler afin qu'elle m'enlève le môme. Le connaissant, il a déjà préparé un compte en banque ronflant dans une île exotique. La situation aurait été cocasse, si seulement il ne s'acharnait pas à vouloir me briser mes espoirs. De toute façon, il peut la chercher jusqu'au bout du monde, s'il le souhaite. Là où elle est, on n'y va pas par quatre chemins.

L'hiver s'est installé dans les rues. Je pense à l'Herbier qui creuse dans le Parc Bouroughills pour bouffer ses racines de chêne. Ou à Rufus. Je me demande s'il tient le coup. Le vent siffle contre les carreaux. Par moments, on dirait même qu'il veut dire quelque chose. Les rues sont blanches, le ciel est gris, les yeux de Potter sont fuyants. Et je pense comprendre pourquoi, même si cela paraît trop absurde pour pouvoir être crédible.

Ridicule.

OoO

Je reçois de plus en plus de messages de secrétaires de Lucius Malefoy, à mon propre lieu de travail. Je les cache à Malefoy, parce que je sais bien qu'il s'en irait. Pas parce qu'il aurait peur pour moi, mais je crois qu'il me laisserait derrière parce que même moi je ne peux le protéger de son père. Je les dissimule dans mon casier, au fond de mes baskets. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. Je ne les lis pas, j'en ai rien à faire. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

Le soir, quand je rentre, je vois bien qu'il est mal à l'aise, et ce depuis une ou deux semaines, peut-être. Je soupire, j'enlève mon manteau, je laisse les clés dans le bol sur la commode de l'entrée, et je m'occupe d'Oscar. Ce petit est de plus en plus intéressant: il rit, il me reconnaît, il joue avec la nourriture et cela met son père dans la fureur la plus noire. Malefoy, des fois, il contemple la compote de pomme que le petit a fait basculer par terre, qui macule le carrelage de terre cuite. Il fronçe les sourcils. Déjà, son fils sait à quoi s'en tenir. Malefoy, alors, il jette sa serviette sur la table, se lève, et il reste debout, les yeux pleins de fureur plantés dans ceux du gamin. Des fois, Oscar lui tient tête et fronçe les sourcils. Il me fait rire quand il penche la tête par terre et la remonte doucement jusqu'à l'autorité suprême. Malefoy, assez curieusement, se calme de plus en plus quand je ris.

Il me dévisage effrontément, et quitte la pièce. Il a des soucis, je le vois. Je respire toujours son odeur quand il sort de la cuisine. Elle me fait frissonner. J'ai bien peur d'être dans une situation trop dangereuse. Il est beau quand il est en colère, il est superbe comme un Malefoy, mais même ce satané orgueil qui jaillit tous les jours, je le vénère en fermant les yeux. Je regarde son ombre quand il est torse nu, et dans la lumière mordorée du crépuscule, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été un devôt aux prières capiteuses et ardentes exaucées pour les siècles et les siècles. Je m'effraie. Je ne me regarde plus dans les miroirs tant je me trouve monstrueux. Je fume trop, beaucoup trop. Je le dévore, je le déguste, et je me punis, je baisse les yeux. J'ai les yeux plus verts, plus brillants, je le sens. Le démon est entré dedans, et si ce n'avait pas été Malefoy, j'aurais été le plus heureux des hommes. L'amour a quelque chose d'infernal quand il est agité et impromptu, et pourtant, les délices de la frustration sont tous aussi déléctables. Le désir a quelque chose de démoniaque quand il se faufile entre les portes de votre raison, et pille son sanctuaire et s'abat sur le corps et envahit et enchaîne tous vos sens. Même l'admiration, qui souvent reste platonique, peut être brutale, pour soumettre vos réflexions les plus sages aux inclinations subjectives et partiales de la passion. Dans ces cas_là, vous savez que vous allez vous crasher.

Hier, il ne savait pas que j'étais dans la cuisine, et il est entré tout nu. Il sortait de la douche. Inutile de décrire quels efforts j'ai dû déployer pour rester impassible. Chaque seconde, je me sentais poussé vers lui, prêt à mordre et à saisir par la force, avec la violence la plus barbare. Et pourtant, je restai là, avec ma ratatouille, à éviter de m'exposer à la douleur de voir ce que je ne peux avoir. Ses cheveux étaient humides, et les gouttes retombaient sur son torse blanc comme des perles éclatantes. Elles roulaient sur son abdomen fin, et avec la dernière résistance, j'arrivai à ne pas baisser plus mon regard brûlant. Je tournai pudiquement la tête et persuadé qu'il ne voyait rien, je me mordis les lèvres en fermant les yeux. J'avais mal au coeur, j'avais mal.

Je suis amoureux de lui.

C'était ça, ce petit quelque chose qui m'agitait depuis tout ce temps? J'en suis pas certain.

Monstrueux.

OoO

Depuis deux semaines, Potter reçoit des lettres de mon père qui annonçent qu'il sera viré à la fin du mois pour faute professionnelle grave s'il ne me livre pas aux Aurors. Je connaîs mon père, il va faire virer Potter et le pire, c'est que personne n'a rien contre moi à part celui qui voudrait me voir crever sous ses pieds.

Je vérifie la boîte aux lettres de l'appart' tous les jours, et je fais bien attention à planquer les lettres dans la Chambre de Weasley, entre deux vieux pulls à la mode "tricotés main" qu'il portait à l'école. Je suis un putain de lâche, mais je veux pas m'en aller. Mon fils est bien ici. A cette époque-ci de l'année, il survivrait pas, c'est une certitude. Oui, il ne faut pas qu'Oscar retourne dans ce monde sale et hostile. Cet appartement est si chaleureux, si confortable. Potter aussi est bien. Ca me fait chier de le dire, mais ce n'est plus ce petit lèche-botte victimisé de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, il sort tous les matins de son nid pour aller travailler, et il revient tous les soirs en soupirant, crevé qu'il est. Non, je le plains pas. Y a des limites. Mais c'est vrai, il a réussi quelque chose, lui, et il se bat pour réussir, lui.

Il y a dans ses yeux verts depuis quelques temps une sorte de quelque chose étrange, un peu comme une lueur. Ca effraie et ça fascine à la fois. J'avoue qu'il a des yeux à tomber quand il y a dans tout ce vert une clarté obscure. J'ai même l'impression parfois, qu'il n'est plus lui-même et que c'est un autre type qui change la couche du petit. Il s'en va au fond de ses pupilles, il se cache et il laisse l'autre Potter m'observer. J'en frémis toujours, parce ce type de regards, je ne veux pas me résoudre à comprendre ce qu'ils racontent.

Ridicule.

Hier, j'ai erré toute la journée sans savoir quoi faire. J'étais carrément paumé. Dans mes gestes les plus triviaux, je devais me remémorer comment procéder, comment s'y prendre avec tact et constamment, j'inspirai des quantités massives d'air pour faire respirer mon sang : il courait, il courait, il courait comme un fou depuis mon réveil, précisément à cause d'un rêve que j'ai fait la veille, un rêve mouillé, où je n'ai fait que caresser le corps nu de Potter.

Jamais dans ma vie je n'ai été plus déstabilisé. Cela dit, le quotidien a pour avantage de frapper vos idées à mort jusqu'à ce que vous soyez éreinté. Là, seulement quand la fatigue vous entoure de ses bras, vous pouvez vous dire que vous êtes ridicule.

Ridicule.

OoO

Monstrueux. J'ai été monstrueux. Malefoy était terriblement mal à l'aise ce soir. Je lui ai demandé à table si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il a baissé les yeux. Et quelques secondes après, il s'est servi du vin, puis du vin, puis encore et encore, et encore. Oscar riait. Il en profitait pour balançer son petit plat de purée partout autour de lui. Malefoy en a reçu sur les joues. Il gardait les yeux baissés. Il ne s'est pas énervé, il est resté figé comme une coquille vide. J'ai rapidement achevé de faire manger Oscar, je l'ai débarbouillé, je l'ai changé, et je l'ai mis au lit. Il a éclaté en sanglots et a hurlé. Généralement, dans de tels cas où son enfant est malheureux, Malefoy se précipite jusqu'à lui et le prend dans ses bras pour le berçer. Il n'y a qu'une fois où je me souviens l'avoir vu ignorer les lamentations du petit, et ce jour-là, il était mal en point derrière une poubelle.

Les cris du petit ont duré plus d'une heure. J'étais alarmé par l'inertie dépressive de son père. Il ne répondait pas à ma vois, ni à celle de son fils. J'ai attendu, tiraillé entre l'envie d'aller consoler le môme moi-même et de botter les fesses de son père pour qu'il y aille. Peut-être Malefoy avait-il eu quelques ennuis ces derniers temps. Valait mieux s'occuper du petit moi-même.

OoO

Hier soir, Potter m'a vu descendre son litre de vin, et il s'est occupé d'Oscar. J'étais si mal, et le mal, je le comprenais bien, m'attaquait viscéralement. L'ivresse a le mérite de vous prendre par la main. Elle vous baise le front, elle vous baise les mains, et elle vous caresse de ses mains douces et aimantes. Elle vous fait danser, vous projette des chefs d'oeuvres de réflexions floues et avortées ou alors elle vous montre ce que vous ne voulez pas regarder.

J'ai vu la main de Potter se poser sur mon épaule. L'ivresse me souriait. Potter a penché sa tête au niveau de la mienne. Je fixai sa bouche qui s'ouvrait et se fermait, ses lèvres qui se collaient et se décollaient, ses dents qui se montraient et se cachaient, sa langue qui n'osait pas. Elle brillait. Elle était mouillée, sa langue. Il parlait, il ne faisait que me parler, et déjà, j'avais envie de mordre sa langue, de la mouiller avec ma propre salive. L'ivresse opinait du chef. Elle était bien d'accord avec moi.

Potter s'est mis à croupi à côté de moi, la main sur mon épaule. Je savais que je ne devais pas fermer les yeux, que ça l'agaçerait. Depuis quand avais-je en tête de ne pas agacer Potter? L'ivresse me fit un signe de la main pour me dire que ce n'était pas important. Potter avait arrêté de parler. Il ne faisait que baisser les yeux, les remonter à moi, et les baisser de nouveau, comme s'il se les brûlait. Moi je voyais sa pomme d'Adam qui remontait et descendait le long de son cou blanc. J'avais envie de mordre, j'avais envie de déchiqueter, et encore une fois, l'ivresse semblait du même avis.

Il s'est reculé, et s'est détourné de moi d'un seul coup. J'ai pas compris, j'ai essayé de le suivre. J'ai trébuché, je suis tombé. Dans ses bras, contre son torse, contre son coeur, entre ses yeux. Il était livide. Je le vis se pétrifier comme s'il était mort sur le coup. Pour reprendre mes appuis, j'enfonçais mes paumes et mes ongles dans son dos. Même au travers du tissu, il y avait la peau et sous la peau, les frissons de Potter. Il tremblait comme une feuille. J'ai souri. Mon ivresse aussi. Potter a supplié qu'on arrête avec ses yeux verts. Il avait l'air d'un enfant. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

Il a fermé les yeux très lentement. Il s'est tendu. Il s'est écarté de moi. Il m'a laissé seul dans la cuisine. J'ai dormi là, avec mon ivresse. Potter me déteste.

Monstrueux.

OoO

J'aimerais y croire. J'aimerais avoir cédé. Mais il était soûl. Il ne discernait rien à rien, il ne m'a pas même écouté quand je lui ai dis que j'avais réussi à coucher Oscar et qu'il s'était finalement endormi. J'ai dû me soulager trois fois à cause de ses actes irréfléchis. J'ai évité de rentrer hier soir, et je préfère ne pas rentrer ce soir. Il sera encore là. Son môme ne peut pas retourner à la rue, Malefoy ne peut pas en ce moment, sinon, c'est la mort assurée pour Oscar. J'aimerais tellement y croire, je le voudrais avec la meilleure volonté du monde, et je serai heureux. Ca brûle encore, et mon coeur n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié la farce. Moi-même, je ne peux y croire.

Malefoy, amoureux de moi?

Ridicule.

OoO

Potter n'est pas rentré depuis trois jours. Je suis mort d'inquiétude. C'est aberrant. Et pourtant, ce petit salaud a bousillé mes répères, et il a braqué mon coeur. J'ai un trou dans la poitrine. Oscar hurle, je crois. Je suis amoureux de Potter, j'ai l'impression. Je suis en train de fumer, non? Oui. Tout ça, c'est de sa faute! Je le déteste! Je le hais! Je suis fou de rage et pourtant, j'ai quelque chose dans le corps qui me dit que c'est pas de rage dont je souffre, mais que si je suis fou, c'est d'une autre manière. Y devrait y avoir des règles. Potter a triché, il m'a laminé, il m'a démonté.

Putain, Potter, rentre, je crois que je t'aime.

OoO

Ce soir, je rentre, et je verrai bien.

OoO

J'ai pas eu le coeur de vider son cendrier. Il m'emmerde à me foutre dans de pareils états. Je vais lui casser la gueule.

OoO

Je le vois. Il scrute mon cendrier. Il ne m'a pas entendu claquer la porte. Oscar sanglote.

OoO

Ah! Je suis ivre sans même avoir bu! J'ai l'impression de sentir son souffle sur mon cou, et son corps planté derrière le mien. Si je me retourne, ça va disparaître? Adieu le succédané de Potter? Pour rien au monde, il ne reviendra pas, de toute façon.

OoO

Il a la nuque tendue, il s'est crispé quand j'ai soufflé dessus. Il frissonnait. Je continue?

OoO

Des mains froides dans mon dos, qui courent sur ma peau brûlante. Merlin que l'ivresse est une pute vertueuse. Elle connaît mon état et elle me cajôlera jusqu'à demain matin. Après quoi, je me casserais. Je préfère pas lui rendre la vie plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est pour lui. Oh! Des mains qui ont glissé sous mon pull pour parcourir mon dos, qui se faufilent contre mon torse. Je me cambre. La chaleur humaine est presque parfaitement reproduite. C'est fou ce que les fnatasmes peuvent avoir de réaliste.

OoO

Il sent bon, et je pose mon menton contre sa clavicule. Mes mains le frôlent et, elle le pressent, elles le torturent et elles pourraient en rire. Elle explorent sans scrupules, elle pinçent, taquinent, elles sont intolérantes et autoritaires. Il se laisse aller contre moi. Il balançe sa tête en arrière. J'embrasse son cou. Son corps est presque à moi, et tout de suite, oui, tout de suite, je veux le serrer de toutes mes forces, nu contre moi, nu contre mon corps nu. Mes mains le torturent un peu plus. Elles s'enfonçent contre son aine. Elles sont furieuses. Il se cambre et sa bouche s'ouvre en un soupir muet.

OoO

Jamais l'ivresse n'avait été aussi entreprenante avec moi. Elle est terrible. Ses mains se sont glissées dans mon pantalon. Elles jouent avec mon pénis. Des ongles s'enfonçent sur mon gland. C'est le Paradis et l'Enfer en une fraction de seconde. Je me soulève de Terre, presque hurlant de plaisir et de douleur, parce que ce plaisir-là, il est bien douloureux. Les mains le soumettent et le tendent. Il est dur, il suinte, ça sent le sexe, ça sent la semence fraîche: j'ai dû éjaculer, déjà.

OoO

J'ai poussé Malefoy dans le canapé. Il ne s'est pas encore retourné. J'hésite. C'est du désir sale que je ressens, là. Il bouge des hanches, et ses fesses se pressent contre mon intimité. Ca devient dur de résister. Il est allongé sur le ventre, je suis plaqué sur lui. Je prends un moment pour écouter son coeur battre, ses poumons haleter. Mes mains tirent son pantalon vers le bas. Je lui baise les fesses. Il rit. Il marmonne quelque chose.

Je peux pas lui faire ça.

OoO

Ca s'est arrêté. J'en veux, j'en veux! J'en veux, je trépigne, je renifle, je fronçe les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ce serait cool si c'était Potter. L'ivresse s'est levée du canapé. Elle a disparu pour quelques minutes. Elle est revenue avec un pot de crème cosmétique. Je sais ce qui va m'arriver. J'en ai peur, j'en ai très envie, et j'en suis mort de honte. Je tuerai Potter.

Un doigt, puis deux, puis trois, s'enfonçent en moi. Il appuient là où on perd jusqu'à la connaissance de soi-même. Mon esprit se vide à chaque fois qu'ils appuient là, et mon pénis aussi, et je crie, et j'halète, et mon corps se débat tant cette félicité est insupportable.

OoO

Je n'en peux plus. Ca fait mal. Il faut que... Je déboutonne mon pantalon, et mon pénis dur jaillit de mon boxer. Malefoy se tord sous mon poids. Il se frotte à moi et pousse des jurons, il délire. Il est pris de fièvre, et moi, moi je n'en peux plus. J'enduis ma verge de crème pour faciliter la pénétration et je me fraye un chemin en lui. Je pousse, il se mord les lèvres. Il crispe ses traits, pousse un cri qui reste silencieux, et il reste la bouche ouverte, les yeux grands ouverts, et il ose à peine respirer. Je le force, je ne fais aucun cadeau. Il ondule son corps, comme une chienne en chaleur, il pousse des souffles rauques, il lançe ses mains contre son propre pénis et il le masse. Il s'accroche au tissu du canapé, il a l'air d'un torturé qui expire. Je le martèle, et je le fais fort. J'y mets toute mon énergie et je pousse là où il le sent le mieux, là où sa souffrance doit être la pire. Quelque part, ça me plaît de le voir si lubrique sous moi, et ça me plaît de le faire crier, et il crie, et il ferme les yeux. Il retient son souffle, il expire, il gémit, il se frotte à moi, ses fesses s'enfonçent sur ma verge, il se tend, il est tout dur, il a un air lunaire sur son visage et pourtant, il a l'air d'être au bout de l'agonie.

OoO

Potter.

OoO

Il a poussé un orgasme animal. J'étais moi-même aux limites de mon contrôle, et je l'ai martelé quelques fois encore avant de m'affaisser sur lui, contre sa peau moite, contre sa sueur aux odeurs de sexe. Son coeur battait trop vite pour moi. Sa respiration était régulière. Il marmonnait. Je me suis retiré. J'ai mesuré ce que je venais de faire, et redoutant un coup de l'ivresse, je me suis vite demandé s'il avait bu, ce soir. Fort probable, en fait.

Je l'ai installé dans sa chambre. J'ai dû le porter comme une princesse, mais il n'y avait rien que de digne quand il s'est accroché à mon cou. Il a posé sa tête contre mon torse et j'entendais son souffle. Il avait les yeux fermés. Je voulais m'en aller. Il m'attira à lui avec force. Je tombai sur le lit où je l'avais déposé.

OoO

Me quitte pas, sale peste! Tu m'as crée un beau rêve, mais j'en veux encore, encore, encore, encore encore, encore, encore, enco...

OoO

Il a sa tête posée contre mon torse. Il dort. Il avait l'air si mécontent que je suis resté. Je pense que demain, tout ceci sera écrasé. Plié. Jeté. Passé sous silence.

OoO

Demain, je tuerai Potter. Il avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Demain, je le tuerai.

OoO

Demain, Malefoy se réveillera, et il pensera que ce n'était qu'un accident. Il m'en voudra sûrement. Et nous ferons semblant de nous rappeller de rien.

OoO

Demain, je lui fais la peau s'il n'est pas là. J'en peux plus de ne vouloir que lui.

OoO

Rufus répondit:

"Il trouvera un autre travail. "

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel. Potter l'agaçait à lui assurer que tout irait bien. Potter riait souvent, maintenant. Il avait été viré, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de l'abattre. Malefoy aussi cherchait un emploi. Il était passé près de son district après son cinquième entretien d'embauche et avait taillé une petite visite à son confident. Qui était d'abord aux prises avec une demoiselle au béret rouge. Elle l'écoutait raconter ses conneries habituelles. Rufus, si on le sollicitait, il pouvait prendre la grosse tête et raconter n'importe quoi.

"Il va me le payer, c'est tout." Lâcha Malefoy avec hargne.

Rufus se gratta le menton:

"La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, gredin, tu as conçu un enfant."

"J'étais jeune."

"Tu n'es pas beaucoup plus vieux aujourd'hui."

Rufus accepta de lui quelques pièces qu'il lui donna. Il s'en alla sans rien dire.

Il irait retrouver Oscar, il retrouverait Potter, il allait devoir s'y faire. Il crierait de plaisir, et il continuerait à se dire qu'il détestait Potter. Il élèverait son enfant, et il lui ordonnerait d'être respectueux envers son autre papa. Il vivrait tant bien que mal, pas si mal, peut-être, heureux, jamais, jamais autant que Rufus, mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose au fond de lui qui pétillait, qui était très similaire au bonheur.

Un petit quelque chose.

OoO

FIN


End file.
